When an Era is born
by antheunis011
Summary: 16 years have passed since Madara tried to achieve Kaguya's power. Naruto has defeated the man and managed to bring general peace to the world with the help of his best friend. He got married, had children and became Hokage. What will happen when the barriers of space, time and realm are broken, and the peace that he had worked so hard for is threatened. Asura!Naruto NOT GODLIKE!
1. Databook-

**WARNING: THIS DATABOOK WILL CONTAIN SPOLERS IN THE FORM OF CHARACTERS**

**It will be updated as this story goes on, and since my schedule is kinda packed, that might take a while.**

* * *

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Titles:** Orange Hokage, Toad Sage, Child of Prophecy, Saviour of the World, Chosen of the Biju

**Occupation:** Rokudaime Hokage

**Confirmed techniques:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu), Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu), Gama-Sennin Modo (Toad Sage Mode), Rikudō Senjutsu (Six Paths Sage Mode), Hiraishin lv. I

**Chakra nature**: Yin-Yang (Shadow and Light)

* * *

**Name:** Natsuki Uzumaki

**Titles:** Second comming of the Kiiroi Senkō

**Occupation:** Konohagakure no Sato chunin

**Confirmed techniques:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu), Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Raiton: Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) , Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu), Hiraishin lv. II (Flying Thunder God)

**Chakra nature**: Raiton (Lightning release), Shizen (Natural)

* * *

**Name:** Rei Uzumaki Temesta

**Titles:** Mizu no Megami

**Occupation:** Rokudaime Hokage's apprentice, Konohagakure no Sato Jonin

**Confirmed techniques:** Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu), Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu), Gama-Sennin Modo (Toad Sage Mode), Hiraishin lv. III (Floating Water Goddess), Renton: Reizā Eiso no Jutsu (Laser Spear), Renton: Ryōshidan no Jutsu (Quantum Bullet), Renton: Arashiri (Storm Cutter)

**Chakra nature**: Renton (Storm release), Suiton (Water release) , Raiton (Lightning release)

* * *

**Name:** Kushina Uzumaki

**Titles:** Tomato, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero

**Occupation:** Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Konohagakure no Sato Jonin

**Confirmed techniques:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu), Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu), Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakura Kusari (Uzumaki Hidden Art: Chakra Chains), Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakura Kusari Kekkai (Uzumaki Hidden Art: Chakra Chains Barrier), Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Uzumaki Sealing Arts)

**Chakra nature**: Suiton (Water release)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**H****IRAISHIN NO JUTSU**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto can use the hiraishin, but it takes him a few moments for him to lock onto the signal and he can't do it while the receiving symbol is moving (the shiki on kunai), so it's like a glorified shunshin. Besides he's just as fast without it (Ex his Nine Tails Chakra Mode in cannon).

Level 1 needs to have the kunai stationary, as the user needs to find and pinpoint the chakra residue aka'' has to land where you throw before you can teleport''. This here is the basic teleport of yourself and your clothes, equipment ect. .

Level 2 is when you can teleport to a moving kunai. This here also allows one to teleport other things as well, like Minato can teleport with Kushina in his arms, or how he can use the time space barrier to absorb and deflect the bijudama

Level 3 is the usage of your own chakra to create and construct the seal within your vicinity, Rei being able to control her own water chakra on the level of nidaime and mizukage, and can form the seal out of water instead of needing a pre-existing receiver shiki.

The levels are more along the lines of mastering the jutsu. We can compare it with any other ninjutsu.  
For example level I would be like a ninja creates a Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu utilising 44 handseals Level II would be either knowing the sequence so good that you can blaze through the handseals (like Kakashi did vs Naruto and Sakura) or being able to cut down the seal sequence to about a third, like Itachi can for the great fireball

Level III is about the same as mastering the tehnique (about). Example being Nidaime who we know can use the water dragon with either one handseal or a short sequence for a much more powerfull jutsu.


	2. First Light of the Sun

IMPORTANT: Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution will have Shisui, Kushina and Tailed Beast Mode (Kurama partner) as playable characters. Yehaa! …. I just looked at the youtube, they made a joke out of her in combat. It's not fair… I wana see the kick-ass kunoichi she was, not how well can she use a frying pan in battle. Although that is cool.

**Fun WTF! fact: The 4th Great Ninja War officially began on the 8th of October with the first combat contact, the first clash between the Allied Shinobi and White Zetsu Army. On the October 9th, Madara becomes the Jubi Jinchuriki, Obito turns sides, Naruto receives Yin Kyuubi and the 'reincarnation brothers' bullshit appears.**

**October 10th ? What will happen here I wonder...**

**AN: **Warning:

1) This story **may** include _incest_ (most likely) and **will** definetly have _sex_ scenes. Naruto X Tayuya (Husband & Wife) X Natsuko (she wants it!)...

2) This is set about 16+ years after the 4th great ninja war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - Pilot - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. There can be no peace if there is no war, and there can't be no war without peace. The two are intertwined since the dawn of human time, and have existed in the world ever since the first creature was formed. The law of Nature dictated that only the most adaptable species can survive. It also dictated that the strong rule over the weak. Predators hunt herbivores to sate their needs for consumption of food. Herbivores themselves eat plants, again using the fall of something for their own goals. Peace and war have evolved with the appearance of man. The two realms are mutually exclusive, but both existed because of the other.

If there was no peace, why would there be war.

If there was no war, why would there be peace.

They share a bond of reality. The two occurences watch and wait on the sidelines while their counterpart shines in the light, always waiting for the day that change will ensue and they are able to take the other's place. In the world which is ruled by the humans, harmony was never true. The history of this violent species had dictated that there will never be such a thing as true peace, when people will be able to understand each other and live together. It is an unfortunate, but dare say needed fact that humanity thrives in conflict as a species, but their spirits rot away as individuals.

For the Land of Elemental Nations, peace always seemed laughable at best when mentioned. It was considered to be a joke, an illusion weaven by the leading forces of the world to keep the masses put. A long time ago, when man-kind were considered simple creatures and when their traditions were obscure, they waged war with swords and spears, arrows and shield. Humanity was in an era of endless war between themselves, and the lands were sunken in darkness. However, one day, one woman appeared.

Wars never ceased to spread across the world, and the lands were sunken in darkness. But then, one woman appeared. A princess who came from a far away land decided that it was necessary for someone to attain god-like powers in order to stop the constant conflicts.

For this reason, she consumed the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, gaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra and allowing her to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. Some time after this Kaguya gave birth to two sons, one of whom was named Hagoromo. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. However, the Shinju's desire to reclaim its stolen power caused the tree to assume a monstrous form, which became known as the Ten-Tails.

The furious Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons defeated and sealed the beast, making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Hagoromo would later teach humanity the concepts of chakra, becoming revered as the Sage of the Six Paths, in an attempt to make people use chakra to connect to each other, rather than using it as a weapon as Kaguya had done. While her intentions were noble, as Kaguya desired to create peace like her sons and grandsons, she had opted for a more forceful method, using her great power to make people submit to her will. Over time, people began to fear her as a demon for her methods.

Following this brief period of peace under the iron fist of princess Kaguya, her son started to teach the principles of chakra to humans in order to connect them. His teaching were quickly forgotten once people concluded that they could emulate Kaguya's might with their own powers, and the lands were soon emerged in an era of constant conflict.

Preceding the village system being established with the founding of Konohagakure by the Senju and Uchiha clan, the Warring States Period was an extremely lengthy and bloody period in history where hundreds of individual shinobi clans fought in constant, bitter warfare.

More often than not, these clans were extremely isolated and only looked out for the well-being of their own members, and as such battled other clans constantly to not only survive but to cement their martial standing in society. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a shinobi as well as civilians were a mere 30 years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was the slaughter of countless conscripted children.

Amongst the warring clans, only two came to be feared as the strongest: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan, who developed a deep enmity as they were often hired to oppose one another due to their rivalling strength. Eventually, both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha grew to become the respective leaders of these rival clans, but despite their childhood friendship and shared dreams, the two were inevitably pitted against one another. During this time, Madara and his brother discovered the secret of the Sharingan; becoming the first to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Though with the constant battles, Madara's vision degraded further and further until he acquired Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan, integrated it into his own and gained the "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan.

With the continued loss of their kin, a never ending cycle of death and revenge was born, which saw shinobi having to even conceal their surnames for fear of retaliation. It was during this time period that Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju met and eventually befriended each other. Angered by the senseless slaughter of their siblings, the two began to dream of a world where peace reigned and children live full lives instead of dying prematurely on the battlefield. They also began to train with each other in hopes of achieving it. Unfortunately, this friendship was short lived as both were discovered by their respective fathers and brothers. With Madara choosing to protect his brother at all costs, the two former friends drifted apart and were forced to fight each other on the battlefield.

However, after decades of conflict, most of the clans under the Uchiha and Senju banners were growing weary of the continued bloodshed. Some time before Konoha's founding and after the death of Izuna, some members of the Uchiha clan began to willingly surrender, realising from recent skirmishes that they were outclassed by the Senju. The two clans were later urged to form a lasting truce by Hashirama (who still hoped to achieve his and Madara's original dream of peace).

The only person who opposed this peace was Madara, who argued for the Uchiha clan to continue the fighting as he was still bitter after the death of Izuna, but was ultimately persuaded to join in a permanent alliance with the Senju clan after Hashirama demonstrated his worth by nearly committing suicide in compensation.

Soon after, a pact was formed with the Land of Fire and thus, Konohagakure was formed. This set a precedence which others soon followed, creating the Five Great Shinobi Countries, as well as some smaller, outlying villages and settlements.

Realising that there must be a balance of power if there was to be any prospect of peace, Hashirama convened the first Kage Summit in order to distribute the tailed beasts he had under his control between the five major powers, handing them out like mere puppets. While his intention was noble, he went about it the wrong way.

However, peace once again wouldn't last. Some time after Konoha's founding, a disillusioned Madara would defect from the village, challenge Hashirama at the Valley of the End, and was ultimately defeated. Soon afterwards, the villages began to compete with each other for resources and this competition eventually escalated into another series of devastating conflicts.

The First Shinobi World War, or simply the Shinobi World War, was the first of the great wars that involved the majority of shinobi villages and countries. There are few reliable surviving records of this war, but the experiences of this war led to the birth of the tactics that still form the cornerstone of warfare. It ended with an armistice treaty, but only after all of the Five Great Nations had been seriously damaged. Even then, the peace only lasted another twenty years until the Second Shinobi World War erupted.

The Second Shinobi World War was the second of four great wars involving the majority of the shinobi villages and countries. While the politics of this era were a mixture of shinobi deceit and improvising tactics, there were known conflicts between Konohagakure, led by the Third Hokage, Sunagakure, led by the Third Kazekage, Amegakure, led by Hanzō of the Salamander, and Iwagakure, led by the Third Tsuchikage. The majority of the fighting have taken place in minor countries like Amegakure, leaving them devastated, as opposed to the previous war that had ransacked the 5 great lands.

The Third Shinobi World War is the third of the four shinobi wars that involved the majority of the shinobi villages. Because of a decline in national power, the reign of the Five Great Countries was crumbling. Along their borders, skirmishes with smaller nations broke out all the time. The prolonged war gradually spread its fires far and wide, until at last it developed into the Third Shinobi World War. This war turned into an unprecedented war of attrition, tormenting all nations with a shortage of war potential. Not even excluding a great power like Konoha, very young children were thrown unto the battlefield, losing their short lives.

Following this set of conflicts, Konoha came out comparetandly unscathed as opposed to the other hidden villages. With their Will of Fire, they had managed to keep up the prosperity of the village even in war-torn times and the successor for the position of Hokage was found in their war-hero Kiiroi Senko, Minato Namikaze. Not even a year later, the village was decimated by the unexpected attack of the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Tailed Beast that were birthed from Jubi's chakra as a man ripped it out of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's gut after she gave birth to her son, the inheritor of the Will of Fire and the belief that love will bring peace.

It would take another 15 years for the next great ninja war to arise. A war like never seen before, it would connect all of the Great Hidden Villages together in a fight against one name, one symbol of absolute power. This war forge powerful bonds between yesterday's rivals and unite enemies from the corners of the lands. By bringing the entire military might of the Great Hidden Villages, 80 000 strong it would unite a continent against a man who would bring peace through illusions.

_It would mark the beginning of an era._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Pilot End – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Play: Burning Will - Naruto x Fairy Tail Remix

The Ninja Academy is a school for aspiring children who wish to one day become fully fledged shinobi and serve their village with pride and with the belief in the Will of Fire. It is a huge building located directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain. In this place of education and preparations, the prospective ninjas are trained and this is where official ninja receive their assignments. It was founded by the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju out of military necessity back in the years after the Shinobi Clan Wars Era. It proved to be more than adequate in it's purpose and the system was soon adopted by other hidden villages around the Elemental Nations. The Academy is quite large and is comprised of several buildings which were erected over time. The building can be identified by the tree in front of it which has a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for Fire (火) on it.

Classrooms in the Academy are large and have high ceilings, based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard is a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once.

Admission Requirements for it are the following: Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work. Be healthy in mind and body. If the above conditions are met, admission to the Academy will be granted. As with any school, students are taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc. These lessons are typically framed in a ninja-context, and in fact are learned at all in order to facilitate later instruction in tactics and strategy. Students learn the Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen their minds and bodies, and receive special lectures from veteran shinobi. They are taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of trap-setting. Academy students are also taught about chakra and how to use it, hand seals. Shinobi classes can be broken into the basic levels of: Taijutsu classes serve as the Ninja Academy's equivalent of physical education. In taijutsu class, students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. Sparring is common. Ninjutsu classes provide the bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. Students are taught about chakra, how to manipulate it and use hand seals, and ultimately how to use techniques such as the Transformation Technique and the Clone Technique. Genjutsu classes are focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught how to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it. Girls must attend kunoichi classes, where they are taught about other cultures and how skills such as flower arranging will help them to blend in during an infiltration mission.

Graduating from the Academy usually consists of taking both a written exam and a practical exam, administered by a chūnin instructor, to earn enough marks to pass. Upon graduating, students receive a forehead protector, proof of their achievement. Graduating students are then separated into squads of three genin and assigned to a jōnin-sensei to instruct them further.

At this point, they will be tested once again by their jōnin teacher to assess whether they would be able to handle the demands that will be made of them as ninja. Konoha had always valued the dynamics of teamwork and no one could become a ninja without showing the ability to work with another.

The Nidaime Hokage is the founder of the traditional bell test, which is passed down the line of sensei-students. Tobirama gave the test to Sarutobi Hiruzen, who would go on to become the Sandaime Hokage. He would in turn test his own team, a group of kids who would become the Legendary Sannin. Jiraya the Toad Sage would use the same test on his own team, and his apprentice Minato would give the same test to Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Noharu.

Kakashi would then test Team 7 to see if they could make the cut. And so they did, barely.

It is in this fine establishment that we get our first peek at the day to day lives of our favorite Uzumaki and his family. How does the father deal with his duties to the village. How does his wife rule over his ass. How does his first daughter handle the expectations placed on her and how does she deal with her unnatural attraction towards the one person that she should not be attracted to. How does his first student deal with the clan affairs. How does his first apprentice become a responsible team leader. How does his second daughter raise hell in the village and how does his only son watch things from the side.

In one of these classrooms, the one located on the first floor of the building, there is a lesson going on about the history of Konohagakure no Sato. Any ninja who would wish to serve his country and his village should know at least the basics of this period.

Of course, not everyone is thrilled about it.

''...and that's the story of how our village, Konohagakure no Sato was established more than 90 years ago.'' Finished a man in his late 40's to early 50's as he put down the book he was teaching out of and looked at his class of young, impressionable children.

While in his 25 or so years of working at this institution he knew more than most historians did about this subject, he still had to use them in front of the kids to get them to pick them up.

''Now are there any questions concerning this particular subject?'' he asked as he looked at every single child in this room with an equally expecting but open-hearted look in his eyes. He is a man of average height and build. He has mostly brown hair that he still keeps in a ponytail to this day, dark eyes and a pair of scars that run across the bridge of his nose. One of them he earned in his youth and the other in the brief period of wars started by the minor villages, after Madara had all but exhausted the Great Hidden Villages.

The war had ended almost as fast as it had started, with the Allied Shinobi forces either blietzkrieging across the map or moving like a slow juggernaut with the power of their united will, cleaving through these people who would want more war in a new age of peace.

His outfit consist out of the standard Konoha shinobi uniform, complete with a forehead protector, sandals, and a flak jacket. All of the headbands carry two different symbols. The village that the ninja serves, and the symbol for a shinobi underneath that very symbol.

It is a reminder of the unified will that was forged in the fires of war, and the idiom that while peace exists, the great 5 will always be ready to put down any whispers of war, hard.

As soon as he came to the conclusion that his little students won't ask him anything connected with the topic, a voice he knew all to well invaded his ears. It was the voice of his newest foe, and the newest source of frustration in his life.

''Boooring!''

The female voice turned a bit squeaky in it's colour near the end of that complaint, just about the time that Iruka had pinned the girl with a harsh stare.

There, located in the second row to his right sat the biggest prankster to grace this village since Naruto's adventures in his younger days and the legends of the Red Haired Hanabero.

She was a young child, a girl arround 8 years of age, with auburn coloured red hair. Her eyes were a mixture between stormy grey, like the clouds during the rain and oceanic blues, like the depths of the seas, and they were almost always filled with mischief.

For such a young child, her face held only a small amount of baby fat. The young girl spent more than enough time training her ass of like a real shinobi, like her father did when he was a kid.

That or she was causing havoc and disasters across the village. What was it, like father like son? Well it would seem that the Uzumakis once again defy the norm and go about life in unusual ways.

She was a walking danger. Scratch that.

She is a walking disaster, a maelstrom of misconduct that had caused more than enough head-aches to the poor unsuspecting villagers.

At this very moment she was wearing a blue T-shirt with a beige yellow circle on the front. Dark red shinobi pants and blue ninja sandals gave her an eye-catching appearance, especially with the clash of colours she had at the moment.

Iruka Umino was honestly convinces that Karma was making a mockery out of him and playing with his life like it was a toy, and most likely having a laugh while doing so. It was paying him back for his own clowning in the days after the attack of the Kyuubi by giving him a never endless supply of pranksters.

The first one in this special line of troublemakers was Naruto Uzumaki. His favorite student and a son in all but blood. He had thought that he was saved once Naruto graduated and left on to become an official genin.

But it was not to be, because Naruto had already sunk his claws into a new batch of students. Next came the Konohamaru Corps, the trio of kids that have taken a shine to Naruto and have been emulating him ever since. This meant 4 more years of endless pranks that he would have to endure.

Then came the young Rei, a girl that Naruto had saved and at the time took under his wing as his full-time apprentice. Following her departure from his class came Natsuko, the youngest of Naruto's three children. A kunoichi and a true vixen in her behaviour, sometimes he wondered if she had Anko's blood in there somewhere, as her favorite past-time while in school were various traps with small senbon and cleaned dango sticks.

Then came Kamayashi Hatake, Naruto's god-daughter and his most fervent follower in the art of paint-pranking. She had tried her best to best his legendary prank on the Hokage faces. So far she had not accomplished it. But even as an ANBU, she never stops trying to outdo her Godfather.

And now he had to deal with Daichi and Kasumi Uzumaki, the twin children of Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. While Daichi was much easier to control and the boy rarely got bored, his sister was an Uzumaki to the bone.

She couldn't sit still for more than a minute and had trouble listening to her superiors. If you told her to sit still, she would be gone from the seat by the time you blinked. If you glued her to the seat, she would run away while carrying and wiggling the chair like a tail in a mocking gesture.

Her pranks have gotten as infamous as her grandmother's and father's. They have gotten to the point that the Jonin Commander Shikamaru Nara proposed to use her as a way to test the village security systems, their threat managment and response time.

After an extensive over-haul of this system which left all the jonin for a loop of how did a 7 year old manage to best one of the strongest security systems in the world, she was even congratulated by the ANBU commander on her great performance in infiltrating ANBU HQ and painting each and every mask with red lipstick and orange dye that didn't wash away.

Each and every prankster that he had taught was connected to Naruto in some manner, shape or form, and almost each was more tenacious than the last in their efforts to outshine their elders in their efforts to cause mess and general mayhem in the village, especially in the Academy.

Kami help him, he will have gray hairs by the end of the year. He couldn't take on two Uzumakis, his spirit and body can't handle it. Maybe he should start working on a resignation form from the Academy and an application for a posting somewhere far, far away from here.

Iruka looked at her with sharp black eyes as he thought how to settle her down. Well the best way to get her so sit still is to mention her father. The girl absolutely adored her father and tried her best at being a female copy of him.

She had even bought his old jumpsuit once.

Her mother had thrown a hissy-fit that could be heard across the village, and Rokudaime-sama could be found sleeping on a couch in his office for the next week.

The very same night after his week long exile there were reports of a woman moaning quite loudly and the sounds of HARDER, DEEPER and FASTER that had kept most people up the next night coming from the Hokage's house.

But everyone knew that the seals on his house made sure that their nighttime activities can't be heard, and that those seals are foolproof. They were designed by the same Hokage who returned the very next day with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face since he had become a man at a tender age of 14 to the same woman who gave him three kids and kept a tight leash on him.

''I'll let you know little missy that your father has learned each and every single line that you are currently in the process of listening to.'' Of course that was the biggest bluff if he ever said one. His favorite student was practically forced by his wife to learn it when he was about to take the office or risk sleeping on the couch for the next year.

Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki ruled over Konohagakure no Sato with a kind heart and an unpreakable will. His wife, Tayuya Uzumaki ruled over the strongest man in existence with an iron fist and a tight pussy.

Kasumi didn't waste any time and immediately countered his latest attempt to get her to behave. ''Sure, and the sun shines out of my ass'' While her personality is almost a carbon copy of Naruto's own at that age, she had definitely inherited her mother's stubbornness and crude language.

Iruka developed a nice new set of tick marks at her brashness.

The little hell raiser was an even worse academic than Naruto ever was. And that boy was ignored by everyone in the academy, thus being discouraged to learn anything. If he was any younger, he would have blown up at her with his Demon Head Jutsu, but he knew she was immune to it.

Hell she thought it was funny!

Taking a piece of chalk in his hand from it's reasting spot on his desk, he sent the young red head a smirk. The hell raiser looked at him with a confused stare before he flicked his wrist towards her.

POOF

As soon as the piece of chalk connected with her forehead, the red-haired youth dissipated with a poof of white, chakra induced smoke that slowly whisked away as an artificial breeze sweep through the room.

Iruka along with the rest of the class were left staring at the spot where the Hokage's daughter was supposed to be sitting. Looking towards Daichi, you would have only seen him raise one golden eyebrow at the spot where his sister was supposed to be sitting at before he returned his focus to a scrool he had gotten from his mother.

One student raised her hand, waiting for Iruka's acknowledgment of her question. It took the man several moments to compose himself before he nodded at her.

''Iruka-sensei, what just happened?''

Iruka palmed his face with his right hand as he let out an audible sigh.

Of course the Hokage would have taught his daughter and successor in the pranking line the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) jutsu. The little she-devil had even larger reserves than he himself did at her age and she needed to start controlling that maelstrom of power early if she wanted the ability to retain a good chakra control.

But, to Iruka that didn't matter, as only one thing registered in his mind. That his latest nemesis had the power to be at several places at the same time. Such a dangerous tool would allow her to appear completely innocent if she used the clones for her pranks or it could help her organise even larger tricks with such manpower at her disposal.

And if Naruto's clones were anything to go by, hers to would retain the same pranking streak that seemed to flow in all of the Uzumakis.

It really seemed that the Hokage sometimes wanted to place him in an early grave before his time was up. With his little troublemaker in possession of such power, no one in the village would be safe from her pranks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_' Children are so Troublesome. '_ This was the exact same line of thought that one Sloth masked ANBU member had on his mind as he made his way to the Hokage's office located at the base of the Hokage Mountain.

The particular ANBU member was a male ninja of the 'infamous' Nara clan, making his mask perfect for his personality. He was wearing the standard ANBU uniform, which consisted of a black skin-tight full body suit, a pair of forearm metal guards, the characterized porcelian mask, high-quality Kevlar armour. On his back he had his straight sword attached and he wore everything and anything else that the warriors of this secret force wore these days.

Like most members of this chronically lazy clan, this young 20 year old Nara wasn't thrilled about doing any sort of work. Unfortunately, he was one of the poor souls who had to suffer a fate worse than death for a Nara.

Entering the ANBU core where his workload was over the top. These days he rarely had a moment for rest, and was currently in the process of creating a jutsu that would allow him to fall asleep while standing upright.

Now you ask yourselves, why would a Nara enter such a work-heavy force and accept the position as a Black Ops member in it.

Well he had joined the force at the Hokage's insistence and the nagging of his beautiful but troublesome girlfriend.

His girlfriend just happened to be the Hokage's second student, his only apprentice and the man's all but adopted daughter. And even with that, their renowned Lord Hokage, the hero of two wars had managed to find a back-door in these laws.

While due to their sensei-student relation he couldn't adopt her into his own family directly, everyone in the village knew that their leader thought of her as his daughter and so he adopted her in the clan.

Of course with such a renowned shinobi as Naruto Uzumaki teaching her, she was bound to become a fierce fighter. And she did, surpassing all his expectations and making him immensely proud with her.

Today Rei Uzumaki Temesta is one of the most powerful shinobi in the village, even though she was only 20 years old, not quite in her prime but close. Skilled in the arts of ninjutsu, deadly in the arts of fuinjutsu and a deadly foe in the arts of taijutsu, she has received the alias of Mizu no Megami due to her powers.

A carrier of Renton Kekkai Genkai, her skills in controlling water have surpassed the Nidaime Hokage, a man who was considered to be the fastest of all shinobi and the strongest Suiton user. Rei has surpassed Tobirama Senju in both speed and power, and was able to utilise the water in the atmosphere as a basis for her seals.

She had fussed the Flying Thunder God technique, taught to her by Lord Rokudaime with her unique affinity and created her own jutsu, The Floating Water Godess, by condensing the water in the atmosphere and spreading her chakra through them, forming the required set of seals that allow her to tear through the fabric of both space and time in order to teleport from one spot to another in a teal flash.

Of course she was still not as skilled as the long dead Senju, but her larger chakra reserves allowed her to fight just the same. She has a fierce rivalry with her younger 'sister' Natsuko who can also use the Hirashin I that the Nidaime developed and the Yondaime improved, and the two of them always try to outdo each other. Both of them along with Konohamaru Sarutobi are being considered for the position of the Nanadaime Hokage by Naruto and the Jonin council.

However there was one large catch with all of this. Since their beloved Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki was her father figure, teaching her all that he knew and providing her with a goal to pursue, that also meant that she had Tayuya Uzumaki as a mother figure.

Under 'Lady' Tayuya's guidance and through her teachings, she has become quite a bossy woman who held her man by the balls, and an animal in the bed to boot. While arround her father she mostly acted like a good girl or a little princess, arround other men she was a menace and more than lived up to Tayuya's expectations for her.

Of what a cruel world it was. At least she learned all about having sex from the woman.

Sloth didn't bother removing his mask to wipe away the nosebleed he received at the thought of what she did in the bed. It would have been too troublesome to do so and if Lord Hokage saw it, somehow, he would immediately turn into his over-protective daddy mode.

When the strongest man since the time of Rikkudo Sennin starts acting like that, it can be quite scary.

Of course that it just had to be him to fall for her feminine charms and gain her attention in the Academy. It was a running joke amongst Hidden Leaf shinobi that the male Nara clan members are destined to, that they are cursed to fall for and marry the most troublesome and bossy woman they could find out there, with tempers to boot.

Case in point being Shikaku Nara and his 'calm' wife Yoshino Nara, who used her frying pan as a weapon against her husband, keeping him in line with it.

Or perhaps his son Shikamaru Nara and the Kazekage's sister Temari, who used her battle fan as a weapon for just the same.

Now it was Tokaru Nara's turn as well to fall prey to such a woman. For a reason that he didn't want to know, she liked the thought of using water whips for a Nara Woman Male Anti-Sleeze Item.

The Sloth masked ANBU sighed as he walked up the stairs of the Hokage Office Building.

He had just wanted to have a nice quiet life as a Nara. He already had his whole life planed out. First he would make chunin at the age of 18, find a job at the Administration Office where he would have almost no work to do all-day.

Then he would end up marrying a nice and a quiet woman, not too ugly nor to beautiful, have a pair of kids, retire as soon as his children were out of the Academy and sit in a chair all day smoking tobacco.

Was that such a demanding dream to achieve?

Reaching the end of the stairs of his treck, Tokaru Nara offered the two ANBU guards hiding in the shadows of the hall a lazy salute with his arm. One of them, the silver haired woman who carried a small orange book with her wherever she went, waved back at him cheerfully before flipping the next page and letting out a quiet giggle. It wasn't like someone would date attack the Hokage.

The second ANBU didn't bother to return the salute, already knowing who it was under the mask and continued to stand arround stiffly, watching the hall like the Hawk mask he had presented.

Sloth moved closer to the wide Auburn-brown Oak doors that separated him and the Hokage, acting as another barrier in his way. Sloth raised his arm just to the height required to make it look like he was on duty and knocked at the doors once before waiting for a response.

He had no problems with waiting outside for as long as possible. The longer he did, the less he would have to work. Besides this report was seriously a lamer mission than an E rank garbage collecting mission and more dangerous than an SS rank assassination mission if the 'Queen' of Konoha was in the room when he told their 'fearless' leader what happened.

Iruka better own him for this.

''Enter!''

A commanding yet warm male voice responded from the other side and the Nara moved his hands to the door knob.

He paused for a moment and offered a brief prayer to the Log. He prayed to the almighty Log, he pleaded for the chance that 'Lady' Tayuya Uzumaki was not in the office at this time.

Her temper was legendary, everyone knew not to try and anger her. Even the strongest human in existence was weary of angering his wife, as it should be. Everyone in the village knew just how dangerous her temper is. Skillfully speaking, Naruto could take Tayuya and has so during spars that nearly got out of control.

Yet, at home it was always a different scenario. Tayuya _owned_ him behind closed doors and that was a statement he would not challenge unless she had a mission outside of the village, which she rarelly did.

Women were so damn scary…

Many members of Konoha male population felt sympathy for the Hokage, no one more so than the Nara clan. Shikaku and Shikamaru gave him their condolences on his wedding day before their 'bosses' flexed their control over them.

Lady Tayuya was a walking verbal wrecking ball. There was even a legend that she had cowed the Ichibi, the craziest and bloodthirstiness of the 9 tailed beasts with her mouth alone, leaving the sand tanuki scared for life and a whimpering mess by the end of her tirade. Kurama was there to witness is, along with Naruto, Gaara, Kirabi and Ay.

The three males had looked at Naruto with pitying looks, even Gaara did. His own wife was a puppy compared to Naruto's own.

The story eventually reached the ranks of Leaf shinobi, who wanted to know if it was true or not. When asked, the 9-tailed tailed beast howled in laughter as tears escaped his eyes while he nodded. He was so going to keep that one over Shukaku. How was it possible for a mass of chakra to cry nobody knew, but there were things that were better of not knowing

Ever since then, no one but the Hokage has had the guts to say no to her. Not that he would do such a thing often. There would be dangerous consequences if he did so and he would be banned from his precious ramen for a whole month.

Ayame has betrayed him! She was in cohuts with the woman!

Opening the doors, the Sloth masked Nara cringed as he spotted the demoness herself standing by his leader's side. She was peering down at him like a bird of prey that observed it's next lunch, while he worked quietly with his head bowed.

Tokaru hopped that Rei never became so bossy.

Then any hopes of a lazy life for him would be utterly crushed faster than the Hokage devoured ramen. There wouldn't be anything left to cry over either, in a blink it would be gone, ashes to the wind of life and the realm of thoughts.

Tayuya Uzumaki was a beautiful woman, with a only a few females coming close to her beauty. Standing at the height of 165 cm, she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, brown chocolate eyes and fiery long, untamed red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and fell in front of her, with a few strands poking on the sides.

She generally wore the same outfit that she did when she wasn't required to 'act' the role of a polite Hokage's wife in front of foreign diplomats. It consisted of shinobi sandals that ranged in colour from coal black to crimson red. Black biker shorts with red flames that licked the bottoms, similarly to Naruto's Kage Trench Coat and Toad Sage Cloak, leaving most of her long, slender legs out in the open.

A loose collared, long sleeved blouse ranging in colours from white to grey and brown or sometimes a red tube top, under a black hoodie with a deep open neck. Arround her neck she had a white crystal necklace hanging there. A present from her husband that was given to each of his girls.

It was the only piece of jewelry that you could ever find on her, she wasn't for all that glitter in the first place. She had a pair of soft C-cup breasts that were hidden by the hoodie most of the time unless she wore the tube top, so nobody got to feast their eyes on her assets beside her Husband. That eye candy was reserved for his cobalt blue eyes only.

Whimpering internally at her presence, the lazy Nara snapped his eyes towards the leader of the strongest village and got a good look at him, even with the desk in the way.

The 'Orange Hokage' has changed his wardrobe considerably since his younger days when he wore eye catching orange jumpsuits. It would have been easily recognisable from his current attire which was lacking any sort of orange in it. While to Naruto it was still his favorite colour, nowadays he did care a little more about looking the way he should, and so his style of dress was one awesome look.

So with that in mind his attire consisted of the following.

Black combat shinobi sandals which offered more protection than the traditional ones most shinobi wore out of comfort and black pants. Around his right leg, just a little above his knee he had his kunai holster wrapped around some bandages, offering easy access to his Kunai.

Since he had received a portion of the Sage's power, he has mastered his ability to use Yin-Yang release and could create any tool he needed with a bit of chakra. Other, more complicated things like scrolls and other ninja tools, like the extra strong ninja wire and tags, he had placed in the seals along his black belt.

Next came a black ringer long sleeved shirt, but with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows, showing off his tanned and scar less skin. Around his neck he had a golden necklace with 6 Magatatama tomoes as a decoration. (_really check out the link on the profile. Just add a belt that is black and replace the golden protrusions with the Sage necklace and that's it)_

His trench-coat styled Hokage robes, nearly identical to his father's with the exception of the writing on them saying Rokudaime Hokage, was hanging up behind him on a clothes rack where he usually kept it.

Naruto didn't really like wearing them nor did he wear the hat. When he was young he thought that he should fuse them to his body, but has long outgrown such childish thoughts. So now he only did wear the clothes that indicated he was a Hokage instead od another shinobi when he needed to give off an air that came with the look and title of Hokage. It was easy to produce since, while he was still Naruto, he almost always wore a calm and collected face, coming off as a 'cool' guy to anyone.

On a side note, neither one of them looked past the age of 25.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up, diverting his startling blue eyes from the source of his pains. He was signing yet another useless form. This one was, by his count numbered 543rd. And it wasn't even noon yet.

Now he knew why Baa-chan always drank and the Old man always complained, telling him to hurry up and become Hokage already. And it wasn't even noon yet. Sometimes he hated this job, and more that that, he hated how his wife didn't allow him to use shadow clones to do it.

It wasn't fair!

He immediately recongized the Sloth mask that this ANBU wore and internally chuckled at the boy. How fitting it was for a Nara to have such a mask. The young bum entered his office with the usual Nara posture.

Lazy and totally not meant for any labour what so ever, is what it screamed.

Shoulders sagged and arms hanging limply by his sides. This was your picture perfect Nara.

But Naruto could sense how the man was ready to bolt the moment his 'dear' wife even looked at him with her eyes. He chuckled at the thought yet again.

She was a feisty woman that one, and probably the only one that was capable of standing by his side as a near equal in terms of ninja. But she was his boss home and apparently whenever he didn't need to save face.

After the disaster that was the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, he had found her nearly crushed under a bunch of trees, whimpering in pain. Kakashi was carrying his beat ass at the time and even if he could barely stand, he decided to help her. Something about her caught his eyes, must have been her hair when he first saw her.

Well than and her crude language, but that's this and that's that.

Once she awoke from her coma, she was placed under his care while in village and was his responsibility for a reason he couldn't fathom at the time. It turned out that Tsunade had talked with her and after coming with a satisfied middle ground with the tenacious kunoichi, tried playing match-maker.

She said she reminded her of a certain someone. His parents apparently, but he didn't know it back then. Once it was determined that she wasn't a treat and after she received a surgery similar to Lee's, she was placed in his apartment complex.

The first year that he knew her was full of frustrating moments and arguments that have grown into full on fist fights, in which she won most of the time. That hurt his pride badly. When the time for his departure on the training mission came, he had protested for some reason he didn't know.

He had spent a total of 11 months on the road, sharpening his skills before resuming his duties as a Konoha shinobi. After he came back, he somehow ended up dating with the nasty tongued girl. He made chunin the next month and as a prise he became a man after beating her in a spar.

That memory still made him grin. Jiraya was so proud and had offered her his entire Icha Icha as long as she got his ass straightened out and made him fall in line. He was also playing match maker. The rest was pretty much history.

Akatsuki came, he fought them. Asuma died and Naruto created his first S rank Jutsu. Jiraya started to teach him in the arts of fuinjutsu and died fighting Pein. Naruto underwent senjutsu training on Mt Myobokuzan and came back just in time to see Pein level the entire village.

Soon enough, Obito started the war. Naruto learned how to control the Kyuubi's chakra and went out to fight on the frontlines. Sasuke turned up and it seemed like his hatred was gone, so the two reincarnation brothers fought alongside one another.

That part with being Asura's reincarnation was a throw off, but Naruto never listened when somebody told him to follow the script that was presented in front of him. He was Naruto Uzumaki, now and forever and no one, not the Sage, not the Jubi and not Madara could change that.

They fought, they bleed and they won. Madara was defeated and sealed with the meanest and nastiest piece of fuinjutsu that they could find. No way were they going to allow that man to return. He just wouldn't die.

In the three years that Sasuke was with Orochimaru and Naruto trained under Jiraya, Tayuya was trained by Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage alongside his teammate, Sakura Haruno.

Her already high physical strength was enhanced tremendously by this apprenticeship. While with Sakura Tsunade created a combat medic, a miniature version of herself as some said, with Tayuya she went on for full combat. Tayuya was already a genjutsu specialist, but this made her S ranked. The woman was an expert with her flute sound based genjutsu, had a small yet powerful number of ninjutsus and a taijutsu that was not to be trifled with.

With the power to crush boulders with her pinkie and with her now Orochimaru free and Naruto-enhanced Senjutsu seal, it made her a deadly foe to deal with.

That's not even saying the other things she received by becoming the mother of his children. It was a scary thought, but it was also a big secret that no-one knew off. The world wouldn't be able to remove their greedy hands of the power that he was both blessed and cursed with.

After the 4th Great Ninja war, he had found young Rei and took her in while the other minor villages united and tried to finish of what Akatsuki started.

The Allied Shinobi forces, while exhausted weren't about to let them destroy their homes, families and most importantly, the peace that the war had forged between the Great 5. The war lasted for a month, half the length of the 4th Great Ninja war. After that, Naruto asked Tayuya to marry him.

It was the most embarrassing moment in his life as he honestly believed that she would laugh in his face and tell him off, but was immensely happy when she said, and I qoute. ''Sure Shithead, I do''

Since then, she had blessed him with three beautiful children and kept his ass in line. As for the other villages, Naruto had long ago learned that while love was indeed a powerful force that could create an era of peace, humans were a race that would eventually subcom to their desires for war.

Today, it was mostly his power, with the threat of the still existing Allied Shinobi treaty hanging above the heads of other villages that kept some of the more radical villages in line even after 13 years of peace.

''Sloth, what is it?'' Naruto asked as he sent the paperwork on his desk another glare. Sometimes he wished he could set it on fire like Sasuke could with his own glare.

Lucky bastard.

Now you may ask yourselves, why would Naruto do his own paperwork when he could simply create a few clones and lazze about the rest of the day.

The answer was simple and completely adult oriented.

Whenever he did so, he would receive a mighty migraine that would knock his lights out for the rest of the night. For Tayuya this was unacceptable, as he would be unconscious during her favorite part of the day.

Night-time, which usually incorporated lots and lots of sex between those two. There was not a day when she didn't demand to be fucked till she was filled with his seed in at least one hole.

Naruto happily complied and they often experimented with scenes from Icha Icha.

Jiraya, Kami bless his soul was truly a genius when it concerned the smutty novels...Kakashi had cried tears of joy when he saw Tayuya forcing Naruto to read each and every one of them.

He had even bowed to Naruto like he was a god when he decided to take up the man's job of writing more editions in order to keep the males and females around the world satisfied with their beloved series.

Everyone was a pervert, it just mattered how much they allowed themselves to show it.

Back to the present-

Sloth walked up to him and stopped at the distance of 6 feet. It would be just enough to execute the prepared Kawarimi he used as soon as he spotted Tayuya in the room. So with a nervous glance at the Hokage's wife, Tokaru saluted Naruto.

''Hokage-sama'' unlike a moment before, his stance was like that of any other ANBU that would appear before him.

Ready and vigilant, though he could easily sense that the man's heart wasn't in it. Truly a Nara that one.

''Yes...what is it?'' Naruto asked curiously as he leaned back into his comfy chair.

HIS chair, in HIS office. Oh yeah!

''You've got a message from Iruka'' the Nara reported as he started to work up his chakra. Better safe than sorry in the woman's presence.

Naruto looked at the man with an interested look, his posture still relaxed as he sensed the man prepare a jutsu of some sort.

He wasn't worried that it would be an attack.

There was hardly anything in the world that could kill him even if he let it.

Akatsuki couldn't, Kyuubi couldn't, Obito couldn't, Madara couldn't, the 8 biju couldn't, nor could the Jubi.

Not even Madara with the might of the shinju coursing through his body couldn't kill him, and all of that was before he became what he was now.

With an expecting look, he gave the man a nod, a silent order to proceed and explain what he meant by it.

Tokaru Nara cleared his throat and sent the woman by Naruto's side one last glance.

She was looking at him with a calm look, not unlike when she wasn't about to kick someone's ass, but she was still the most dangerous creature in the room.

Even with the Kyuubi lazing about in the corner of the room on a small bed, she was still the scariest thing here.

''Chunin Umino said, and I quote 'Naruto, what were you thinking when you taught Kasumi the Shadow Clone Jutsu. She used it to skip class and I can't find her anywhere near the academy.' End qoute''

As soon as the man finished his speech, Naruto felt his skin crawl and slowly glanced to his side, towards his wife and did his best to hold back the cringe he wanted to do.

Tayuya was trying her very best to glare a kamui through his skull.

Her chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that always held such high amounts of love for him and their family were narrowed at him like something fierce. Her face, that beautiful face that he so loved to wake up to was set in a small scowl, barely notable but it still made her look like the scariest woman in existence.

''Dear shithead of a Husband of mine...'' she started to speak in a sickly sweet tone as the scowl turned upside down.

She gave him a smile which made Naruto much more terrified than any scowl she could ever produce. He had faced the Jubi when he was in his teen years but his wife was a much more dangerous creature to tackle.

''What were you thinking when you taught your daughter that jutsu?!'' she demanded like a lioness of him.

Of course, whenever their kids created some sort of trouble, the children suddenly turned from being 'theirs' to being 'his'.

However, Naruto was not a Hokage for no reason, so he easily kept a cool and detached face as he looked her in the eyes. ''You do know how oversized her reserves are for a child. She had even more chakra than Natsuko did at her age'' he told her, but there was a small unspoken part in there.

_''and you know how she was conceived.''_ Naruto mouthed to her with a look, to which she blinked before she actually blushed, a small amount of pink dusting settling on her cheeks.

That was probably the most unique way to impregnate a woman, and the memory of how they did it was the only thing that could make her blush.

Oh, have her re-inact an Icha Icha scene in front of an audience with him and she would do it as long as they kept their fingers and pussies away from him. But as soon as that theme came up in a conversation, her mind went to the gutter.

Naruto didn't blush like she did, but damn did the image make her look cute!

Quickly recompensing herself before her standing in the village as a bad-ass was ruined, she continued to glare at him. ''But still, such a thing can be easily solved with some hard work and hard determination.''

She narrowed her eyes at him one again. ''What were you thinking when you taught her a fucking B-ranked Forbiden Jutsu.'' While Naruto was the over-protective parent, she was different. She would tell her kids not to play with fire, then let them do it just like the rebellious children that they are just so that they would get burned.

Having their roles reversed was really strange.

Naruto rubbed his forehead as he tried to salvage this situation by using the logic he had worked his ass off to achieve.

But as soon as he opened his mouth, all thoughts of dispelling her wrath were wiped away by a _very _smug voice coming from the corner of the room.

''The little runt pleaded it out of him by using that eye trick of hers'' Kurama the Kyuubi said as he cracked one red ruby eye open in the corner of the room.

Having intense hatred and distrust against humans, Kurama plotted to use Naruto's dependence on its power to gain control over him and eventually break free from the seal, before it was bested in combat and stripped of most of its chakra.

However, Kurama's attitude towards Naruto soon began to change during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the young shinobi told the fox that he hoped to resolve its hatred someday.

Despite Kurama reproaching him for making such a claim, the fox nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Naruto and his determination, even noting that he was different from the humans it had previously encountered, eventually allowing Naruto to utilise the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode without consequence.

Later, as Naruto told Son Gokū of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama, the fox — having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavours Naruto had in his life silently told the young shinobi that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions.

When Naruto successfully freed Son Gokū from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Naruto's word and offered to meld its chakra with his as a coalition, to which Naruto then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his team-mate and a member of Konoha.

Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Naruto would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation.

Kurama later admitted that it had the utmost faith in Naruto being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him, which also meant that it no longer held a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Naruto.

After that Kurama no longer had an interest in getting outside of Naruto, and it was a good thing since there happened to be a slight glitch with the seal. Due to the events of the 4th Great Ninja war, their existances have literally become fused with the Reaper Death Seal and each other.

Naruto can't free him without killing them both, permanently. So following the end of the 4th great ninja war and the Continental Pacification war shortly after, Naruto had devised a way to keep him free and outside of the seal as a form of payment to the fox, for being there when he needed him.

They were still connected, but now the biju could stretch his legs and live as a conscious construct outside the seal, with most of his chakra locked away. Naruto could filter it out and give it to Kurama up to a certain level, and it allowed the kitsune to change his size in accordance to how much chakra he had.

Nowadays he usually remained the size of a small kit or a full grown dog, and could often be found sleeping in Naruto's office on the small bed he had. That's what he wasted his free time on.

Sleeping.

Tayuya's eye twitched as she looked at Naruto with an accusatory look.

''And you fucker taught her a jonin level forbiden jutsu that can kill the user if they weren't carefull, because the little runt looked at you with a Puppy look.'' Somehow, her voice had turned from angry to disbelieving at the end of that sentence, and Naruto looked away in shame.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't say no to his little princesses.

They were his to spoil and he did it with much glee. It was only a bonus that they were all hard set on becoming shinobi and didn't have a fangirlish bone in their bodies.

Well Natsuko did, but it was for him so that might not be that bad. [hehe, creepy giggle]

It was certainly better than falling in love with some dark, broody brat because he had a mysterious aura. With Tayuya as their mother, such a thing was clearly impossible to happen as the woman was the total opposite of a fangirl.

She was sexy as hell and had a gorgeous figure, but it was all natural. She didn't do make up, not even when situation called for it. She'd rather dig her eyes out with a spoon then see herself wearing make-up.

Her words, not Naruto's.

She'd sooner curse you out and verbally chew your ass like a fine piece of mit on a grill than admire you, and she spent most of her free time training, unless of course, she was hanging arround with their children.

She was more like their big sister than a mother in most situations, but it didn't matter.

The kids loved her, and so did he. And Naruto knew just how much love she held for them all, she just had troubles expressing them sometimes.

''For the record. Kurama didn't do anything to stop her'' Naruto quickly said in his defence.

Then his mind quickly realised that he could avert his wife's wrath from little poor him to his partner.

Giving the nine tailed baby fox a smirk that went unnoticed by Tayuya, he continued.

''In fact, I'm pretty sure he was supposed to be looking after her today'' Naruto said, and managed restrained himself from patting his back as he saw his plan work out.

Her gaze flickered from him to the Kyuubi, and Naruto released a toneless breath of relief.

''Kurama go find your god-child!'' She ordered as if she didn't just tell the mightiest of Biju to do an errand. The red head crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the fox with a pair of sharp brown eyes, by now probably forgetting that Sloth was still in the room.

She had bigger fish to fry than some small time ANBU.

Kurama closed his eye and grunted, rolling over to the side and doing his best to ignore the woman his container had mated with. Said woman didn't appreciate his casual dismissal of her and quickly stalked up to him, before she kicked him once.

It might have looked cruel to others, seeing as he was no bigger than a puppy, but she didn't care. She would get him to listen to her just like she got her husband to listen to her.

''Furball!'' she snarled out as she gave him another kick, and the fox growled at her.

To the Sloth, the fact that the the strongest of the Biju was growling at her and she didn't seem to care in the slightest only increased his fear of her.

''Furball. Get your lazy ass up and go search for Kasumi!'' she growled back at him like she was an animal to assert her territory and kicked him once more.

That did it for the Kyuubi as he jumped away from her and increased his size to that of a full-grown Inuzuka ninken, his 9 tails swishing behind him in an irritated manner.

''That's great Foxy-sama to you, Tomato! '' he yelled back at her as his mouth was set in a snarl that showed off his razor sharp fangs. The same fangs that he once picked with a human acting as a toothpick.

He didn't have time to react as Tayuya's hair shadowed her eyes. The boss of the Hokage appeared in front of the fox in a burst of speed and with her hand outstretched.

''Oh Yeah?!''

Not giving the biju a chance to run away, she grabbed him by the fur, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and made sure to keep a firm hold on his tails with the other hand.

Approaching the window, she swung the fox back into the room once.

Kurama's eyes widened as he realised what was she about to do, but before he could react it happened. ''No, wait!'' Too little too late for that.

''By By, Fleabag!''

The Uzumaki Matriarch, using all of her considerable strength that she possessed, sent the fearsome Nine tailed fox flying through the window with a sound of shattering glass as he passed through the windows.

Kurama soared through the air as he looked down at the street where he was about to crash. All of his nine appendages waved behind him in hysteria as the ground came closer and closer to him.

For some odd reason, the thought of cushioning his fall with chakra never crossed his mind, nor did the idea of trying to land on the ground with the grace that he did when he was the size of a mountain.

''AHHHH!''

Back in the office, Naruto chuckled nervously as Tayuya once again directed her anger at him. With all of this drama, humour and pure bizarness, the ANBU guards hiding in the room and the lone Sloth watching the scene could only do one thing.

Sweatdroping at their Kage's Family's weirdness. One thought was shared by every member of the elite ninja, with an added sweatdrop to go for free after they thought it over.

_'Uzumakis are Troublesome!'_


	3. Second Star of the Sky

There was a small commotion going on the street, just outside and below the Hokage Tower placed at the base of the Hokage Mountain Faces Monument, the famous Konoha attraction that allowed the past Hokage's to look over their village even in death.

At least metaphorically.

The people, villagers present were staring at the small dust cloud that was rising in front of the gates to the Hokage Tower after something orange was thrown out and through the Lord Hokage's window.

Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate guards have for once received another job. Instead of guarding the gates that signify the entrance to the village, they were guarding the gates that signified the entrance to the Hokage Tower courtyard, in the middle of which there was a small garden with a fountain in the middle of it and small stone statues dedicated to the 9 tailed beasts around the fountain.

Kotetsu and Izumo too, were staring at the crash site just as the other villages were doing. People that could still remember were used to the Godaime Hokage sending furniture flying through the windows, but the Rokudaime Hokage didn't have such temper issues as their previous lord.

It didn't take them long to come to a conclusion of what happened, Lady Tayuya was notorious after all, before Kotetsu Hagane sighed while bringing up his hand massaging his bandaged nose.

''Lady Tayuya's temper has flared again?'' Kotetsu said and despite the phrasing of the sentence, they both knew that it was not a question. Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes.

He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a black-colored marking on his chin. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket, along with a wedding ring on his hand.

''So it seems..'' his long time friend, Izumo Kamizuki responded in one of their uncharacterised reversal of roles. Where Kotetsu is usually the more laid-back and lazy of the duo, Izumo's usually the more serious half of their duo.

Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin, in a similar manner to Yamato's and a flak jacket.

The duo exchanged a look before sighing quite loudly in unison. They just never got a break did they. Now they will have to go and fetch another window and most likely another piece of furniture.

Back to the small dust cloud that has settled down by now. In the middle of the cloud you could find one orange fox with nine tails, it's body planted in the Earth and it's tails sticking out like palm branches on a tropic island.

The fox raised it's human like front hands and planted them on the sides of the Kurama shaped hole in the ground. How he managed to create an indention in the Earth was a mystery for another day.

Pushing himself out of the hole, the nine tailed fox shook his head as he let the ringing in his ears pass, all the while grumbling about stupid temperamental red heads and idiotic blonds that fall for them.

As soon as his head stopped spinning, the demonic chakra beast looked at the street, where he could see the villagers staring at him in stupor before shrugging and walking away, not taking a second look at him, most of them commenting how dangerous his partner's wife must be to throw him out of the window, causing the fox to sweatdrop.

What happened to the times when the meer uttering of his title brought fear into the bones of these mortals. Oh yeah, it was gone once that brat managed to mellow him out and told him that he was now a part of Konoha.

Sometimes he missed those cries of fear.

''Well, might as well go find that little trouble maker'' Kurama said to himself as he hoped up onto one of the houses across the tower, while using one of his tails to scratch himself behind his ears. His back was hurting him at the moment so it was just easier to use his tails instead of his front legs / arms.

Back with Izumo and Kotetsu, they were playing a game of Janken to determinate who is going to be the one to go and grab the windows at the village store, who by now had an assortment of glass just for the Hokage tower after all the money they have made of the Godaime and her fury.

By now, the two of them have been tied for 40 tries straight.

''Janken Pon/Janken!'' and both of them threw paper again, tying for the 41st time. Retracting their hands, they glared at each other. However before they could try one more, the sound of shattering glass drew their attention once more.

Looking up, they too note of the black clad ANBU member with a fist bump on head falling down at impressive speeds. Even in this situation, the Sloth masked black op seemed bored and not caring at the fact that he would land face first into the earth unless he used some effort to land like any normal or sane ninja would do.

On his feet instead of his face.

As the masked Nara fell face down in front of the two Kage Assistants and eternal gate guards, he groaned as pain shot thorough his body. It was a good thing that Rei used him as a punching bag often or that would have hurt him a lot more than it did now.

''Troublesome red heads and troublesome woman. What did I ever do to that woman?'' he groaned in a pained voice as he looked at the two chunin standing guard at the gates.

''Lady Tayuya wanted me to tell you to pick up your buts and go get _her_ a new window. I would hurry if I were you, she's not all too happy at the moment.'' He told them, before falling asleep in the middle of the street, his body sprawled out and his mask planted into the earth.

The people on the street could only sweatdrop at the obvious Nara ANBU. Some things never change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Play:

Swift K.I.D - Bed Of Clouds ft Guy Sebastion

The forest that served as a natural defense surrounding Konhagakure no Sato is an old and ancient one. The trees in it are like massive bastions built in the times before the shinobi, powerful and strong against the forces of time and nature itself.

They are enormous, with the smaller ones usually ranging in the size from 15 to 25 meters, with branches as thick as some humans are tall. They offer a labyrinth through which some invaders have known to get lost, especially when the simple genjutsus planted into them by the now deceased Uchiha clan managed to get under their senses.

The ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village have learned how to use these massive pillars of wood as a means of traveling, where through a small and unnoticeable application of chakra they can surge across the tree's at speeds of over 60 miles at hour, allowing them to travel across great extents in a relatively short amount of time.

At this moment, in a small clearing to the north of the Hokage Mountain, just within the first defensive barrier surrounding the village that was created after Pain nearly wiped out the village, we could find a young red headed girl sitting in the middle of it.

Her small and currently asset-less body was covered from head to toe with small cuts and negligible bruises that were slowly healing as the girls passive regeneration did it's job of healing any damage she has sustained.

The regeneration was a small blessing of being a member of the practically extinct Uzumaki clan, along with being the child of a man whose chakra is the most powerful and potent force in the world, as well as being connected with the most powerful of the tailed beasts through chakra blood imprintation in the coils.

Or something along those lines. When her Tou-san explained it to her she didn't really care to listen to him.

''Stupid...'' the young girl spat verbally as she pointed her right pointy finger in a certain and a very special direction to her.

''...'' The response she was given was dead silence while her newest nemesis stood there apathetically, unmoving and uncaring to her words.

''You are so going down this time!'' She proclaimed heatedly as she sent her greatest foe a glare worthy of her mother.

''...''

Grrr, that damn tree was mocking her. She'l show it then. She will master this exercise by the end of the week or she will never eat ramen again. Believe it!

Moulding her chakra, which for an eight year old was certainly powerful and just that harder to control, the little girl with red hair launched herself towards the tall foe in her way, intent on reaching that accursed branch this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the smallest girl in the Uzumaki family, the young red head in her childhood years continued in her stubborn attempts to reach the first branch situated above her, often yelling some choice colorful words learned from her mother, words that definitely didn't belong in a vocabulary of an 8 year old daddy's girl nor where they ever meant to be spoken in such creative ways, off on to the side of the field, lazing above on a tree branch and watching all of this with barely restrained amusement was one special girl.

Her breath hitching form was hidden by the shadows of the canopy as she rested in the shade of Hi no Kuni's lush forestation. Her covered back was set up against the tree bark as she leaned into it, and her right leg was dangling uselessly on to the side, swaying with the wind.

Her smooth tanned arms were crossed over her left knee, since her leg was pulled up closer towards her body, and her head was similarly resting on that cross atop her knee. At the current moment, she was watching over her problem inducing sister as the little girl tried her best to best the Tree Climbing Exercise shown to her a few weeks ago by their father.

So while she watched over her baby sister, she allowed herself to rest in the shade and enjoy the weather. Natsuki Uzumaki had always, ever since she could remember loved summer time. She didn't know if it was because this was when she was born or because of her constant state of being connected to Nature on a smaller level.

She just loved the warmth of the sun as it caressed her skin, the soft touch of the wind as it danced across the land. She loved the smell of nature that erupted into the air, the sight of the trees glowing with a green gloss and the sound of nature, the orchestra of insects, birds and leaves.

Reaching for a stray piece of hair that looped over her pig-tail, she brushed the insolent strand behind her ear and leaned further back into her seated position atop the thick branch as she watched her baby sister train.

A smile that could put diamonds to shame blossomed on her lips as she saw that the little red head had managed to reach past the mark in the tree that she had had trouble with for the last 40 minutes, before striking at the bark once more with her kunai, marking her progress so far.

A warm breeze entered the forest, its mild touch caressing both of the Uzumaki sisters with a breath of cooling air. Both of them reacted in a similar manner, with Kasumi closing her eyes as she let herself a moment of rest before she returned to training with renewed vigor.

Natsuki closed her eyes as well and let the air tickle her as she let her mind wander into the depths of her memories. One special memory stood out, it was one of her most cherished and loved ones. It was on the day that she had learned that she would become an older sister, 8 years ago.

_Flashback_

_8 years ago Naruto had decided to take a break from his duties to the village and take his family for a small relaxing trip. After he had managed to persuade Kakashi-sensei to take his place as a temporary Hokage with Kurama as a 'professional assistant' for the time, he took to enjoy his freedom with his lovely wife and his cherished daughter._

_It was why they were currently spending their time at a small and private beach in Haru no Kuni. The Land of Spring was just another on the long list of places that he had helped in the past and now he was using his IOUs that he was receiving since he was a small genin wearing bright orange jumpsuits and running around mouthing off anyone that git in his way.  
_

_Naruto was siting underneath a tree. He was wearing nothing but swimming shorts and sunglasses that were tucked over his eyes like his old glasses used to be placed. The ocean air was a calming smell and the soft shushing of the waves had a therapeutic effect on the Gama Sennin._

_''Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!'' he heard a childish voice call out from behind him. Letting a smile settle on his whiskered face, he turned around to look over his right shoulder, and had to stifle a laugh at the sight._

_His little girl, the greatest piece of joy that he had ever attained was standing up on her hands, her little feet swinging in a wild attempt to keep herself balanced, despite the fact that it was meant to do the opposite, but somehow she managed._

_Her hair, the same shade of sun kissed yellow as his own was sprawled out underneath her as she looked at him with expecting eyes. Her whisker marks were slowly fading, and would most likely only remain as a small smudges on her cheeks that no one would notice unless they took a better look at her face._

_''Great job Natsu-chan'' He told her and watched as her eyes lit up like the sun was shining in them, causing him to snicker quietly. The little girl was just so easily made happy that he honestly doubted something could ever make her sad._

_And if someone did, well a rasengan has proved to be a problem solver in many situations._

_Getting an idea, he extended his arm toward her and observed as a golden arm of chakra raced out of his palm. He quickly took hold of the little girl who would have hit her head as the surprise made her loose her balance, and dragged her in closer._

_''Come here you!'' Naruto told her as she started to tickle her without mercy, laughing as the little pipsqueak shrieked in a childish tone, her voice hysteric from laughter._

_''Tou-san...stop it...stop it, it twickles! It twickles'' she pleaded but her dad would have none of that, instead he focussed his assault on her even more, doing his hardest to make her pass out from laughter_

_His plans were foiled as something hard connected with his head and sent him careering towards the ocean without his little girl._

_There was a splash, and soon enough Naruto got up from his place in the water, where he was submerged into the sand and water, and now he stood there with salt water trickling down his muscled but lean body._

_He looked towards the direction the thrown object had come from and pouted as he saw his dear wife standing there with her hand still extended from the throw. ''Hey no fair!'' he protested, but it fell on deaf ears as the love of his life ignored him, instead saying something to their daughter who nodded and scurried away into the beach house that they were staying in._

_Naruto, a pout still on his face making him look ridiculous walked back towards his spot, giving his wife the silent treatment to which she just raised an eyebrow. Siting down, he let his pout turn into a smile as he sensed her amusement at the situation, before cutting his connection with the Nature._

_At the same time Tayuya giggled to herself as she told her baby to take a camera. Her little girl didn't protest and just did as she was told, returning shortly from the house with a small short-term camera in her hands. Leaning closer to Natsuki's ear, she whispered out what she wanted her to do._

_''Now listen, when I tell him the news you are to take a picture of his face, but first you must get there while looking completely innocent'' She whispered conspiritadory into her daughter's ear and straightened up her posture._

_She was about to walk closer to her hubby...she meant shitheat, she was about to walk closer to HER shithead when she saw that her little girl had her face scrunched up in thought, looking just so adorable with her faint whisker marks still present, nearly breaking through her tough girl thing. _

_''Natsuki, what is it?'' She asked as she raised a crimson eyebrow at her. The yellow haired girl looked at her in the eyes, with innocence and curiosity only a small child could ever have._

_''Kaa-chan, what does in..innooocent mean?''_

_Tayuya opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she realised that she really couldn't explain it so that their girl would understand her. She was definitely her husbands daughter, both were idiots at times._

_''Just act like a princess you are arround your tou-chan, 'kay?''_

_Naruto sat there just watching as the waves crashed against the coast, the water sprawling across the sands before retreating in a hurry as another wave continued the process of soaking the beach. A pair of slender arms encircled his neck from behind, and someone started to nip at his left ear with her teeth._

_He didn't take much note of his daughter sneaking up in front of him while she tried to hide something, poorly at that. Lacking any real clothes besides the beach dress that she had, it was proving rather challenging to be inconspicuous._

_''Umm..what is it Tayuya-chan?'' Naruto asked as he tried to maneuver his head to give the love of his life a kiss, but his boss didn't appreciate his attempts at doing so. She bit on his earlobe a little harder in some funny attempt to prove herself as the dominating party in this._

_She then released his ear when he calmed down, knowing that she would continue to do it untill he asserted himself over her or untill he conceited in defeat. With his little girl watching them, he really couldn't assert dominance over her so he let it be._

_''I have something to tell you'' Tayuya-chan said in a sing song voice, making the hair on the back of his neck stand out. It was weird to see and hear her acting like a mellow girl, and speaking in a sing song voice was not something he ever expected her to do._

_Hell he knew guys that were more feminine than the woman that has captured his heart._

_''I'm pregnant, again'' she said as she continued to pick at his earlobe, a grin on her face as she waited for his brain to make out her words._

_''Hmm..oh okay'' He responded as he let himself enjoy her nibbling, before his eyes flew wide open and the blood drained from his face. His tanned skin turned pale white and the man seemed to age for a few decades. There was really a good reason for t._

_The last time she was pregnant anything he did felt like walking through a minefield. A minefield that could blow up like a tailed beast bomb if he took a wrong step. Those words brought back painful memories, hurried remembrances of her mood sways and her new found appetite that left him exhausted and dry every day, not to mention sore as well._

_As the strongest shinobi in the world passed out in his wife's arms, there was a flash of light and a clicking sound. The last thing he heard was his wife's laughter ringing in his ears._

_End Flashback_

She snickered at the memory as well, remembering how she started to worry over Daddy when he passed out, most likely from blood loss in the head. There's no way that shade of white was healthy, and she had seen Orochimaru and his skin shade.

Daddy put the Snake Sannin to shame.

Natsuki was wearing her usual clothes as she sat there. They consisted of a loose yellow and black jacket and a black bra. Since she usually zipped her jacket up in the village people didn't really see that she wore almost nothing underneath. As for pants, she wore really, really tight biker shorts.

The first time she had opted for and decided to wear such clothes, her feather nearly had a heart attack. Then he began to stutter at the sight before he tried to make her wear something more appropriate for a girl of her age and status, as well as beauty. The sight was definitely one that would drive the male population wild in the years to come.

In response to his words she lifted a delicate eyebrow before pointing a finger towards her mother, who was wearing similar shorts and a tube tank top, along with an amused smirk plasted on her face as she watched her shithead sweat.

After 5 minutes, during which Naruto's mind shut down several times as he tried to come with a plausible reason for his arguments, he resigned with an air of breath, before he broke down and started to cry his heart out.

He cried at the cruelty of the world, how his little girl was growing up and soon wouldn't need him anymore.

It caused both of the females to share a laugh at the man's misfortune.

So despite the fact that she was as the daughter and the first born of a Hokage on the same social level as that of an influential princess to one of the larger countries on their continent, the thought of wearing some of those ridiculous regal wares that she had often seen being worn by female in high position never even crossed her mind.

She liked being free of restrictions like that, and Anko's influence could easily be seen in both her and Tayuya. But let's backtrack a little here and take a recount of her status.

Through the history of Konoha, the Hokage and his family were always seen as important figures who were as close to royalty as people could get, but were never really treated like that. Oh yes they were respected and looked up at and for guidance, but never were seen as actual royalty.

The village was a tight community of people and the mindset of a shinobi simply didn't partake in such thoughts. While children and grandchildren of the Kage's were respected more than other's, it never went above that, as most shinobi didn't consider them as such.

People who relied on their ancestors accomplishments never were really looked at with a smile nor understanding. Everyone was supposed to pull their own weight and become their own person. Such was the treatment of Sandaime's grandson and Shodaime's descendants.

Of course even with all the good that Hashirama has accomplished, it was impossible to see the man as the village's strongest ninja and it's best leader now. Back in the time of the warring clans, Hashirama Senju had the charisma required of a man that wanted to lead a village such as Konoha to prosperity in the times that they lived in.

He was both a gentle man and caring leader, who always took time out of his day to walk through the village and connect with the villagers. His powers were so legendary in their might that he was hailed as a Supreme Shinobi and God of Shinobi. With the powers to alter landscapes at will and the ability to suppress the biju, he was truly a powerful man whose name was set in history as one of the strongest ninja to ever walk the earth.

However even with all of those things, history would forever see him as the second best when it came to being the Hokage. Back in the time before she was born, during the 4th Great Ninja war, when shinobi struggled under the terrible might of the One-eyed God Jubi the man couldn't reach out and bring hope to the people when the moral plummeted and all seemed lost as Madara unleashed the terrible might of the ten tails.

But one man could do it.

One man managed to accomplish something that not even the resurrected Hokages themselves could hope to achieve. Something not even a man such as Hashirama could.

Naruto Uzumaki, her father took on the responsibility to bring peace to the world and end that war. Naruto soul shone the brightest of them all as his his unwavering beliefs and hope. When all seemed lost, Naruto had pushed through all the problems that he was faced with and had come out with a smile on his face.

He had managed to bring back the hope to the Shinobi Alliance, he had brought back their faith in themselves and had set an example to follow. And so they did. Ninja from all the villages followed after him in unison as they marched ahead to met the ten tailed wrath of nature as one.

Even people who were lost in the darkness were rallied behind his faith. People like Sasuke, Obito, Orochimaru and Kabuto, all of them were touched by his words and willpower to surge onwards through challenges presented to them.

Her father could instill hope to all that talked to him. He had the strength to lead and the heart to do so. He was caring and charismatic, he never saw himself above others and tried his very best to make everyone happy.

To lead the village, there was not a better candidate.

This was one of the numerous reasons why the people of Konoha, both the civilians and the shinobi, both the young and the old all viewed her father in such a light that they considered him above other Kages.

Above the Daimyos.

Above themselves.

This proved to be problematic in the long run, not just for Naruto but for his children as well. The people of Konoha looked up at her. All of them expected her to become as great a leader and shinobi as her father did.

It might seem egotistical, but the village dreams were resting on her shoulders, the first born of the Hokage. And her father's shadow stretched far and wide, so far that she honestly believed it to be impossible for someone to reach past it.

Natsuki was a strong kunoichi of that she was certain and there was no doubt in her mind about it. If you stopped a random villager on the street and asked them about her or her older sister, they would all tell you the same.

Many of them saw her and Rei as prodigies that came once in a lifetime. Natsuki was a rash kunoichi, who had inherited her mother's face along with her father's eyes and hair colour. She had also inherited her father's reckless personality and his love of ninjutsus, so much that her favorite past time was training and finding new ways to use jutsu, as well as trying to create some of her own.

This was done for two reasons. One and the most obvious was because she was like that, always happy to move, always ready to train and never to tired to kick but. But the underlying and in her honest and affirmed opinion, more important reason was because ever since she was little, she had always craved for her father's consent and approval, not that it was hard for her to get it.

That was only why she tried harder, because she knew how easy it was to make him proud of her, she wanted to really prove herself to the Orange Hokage. Whatever she did as a shinobi, she did it to impress the man who was responsible for giving her life.

She had always tried her hardest in the academy, rising up at the early dawn to train and then to study into the dead of the night. She graduated the Academy after only two years at the age of 10, and people hailed her a prodigy, since the Academy standards were set that much harder then the ones that were in place during Itachi's or Kakashi's time.

About those thought, she was bitter about them. Those were the words people said to themselves becouse they were either to lazy or too weak to work as hard as she did, so they told themselves she was natural.

She then begged the man to teach her the sealing arts, something he had started to learn during his late teenage years and has only started to look into after the Continental Pacification war.

The end result of her studies could be seen hanging on the side on her shirts, where she had one small kunai holster which could only hold one kunai at the time, but on the inside there was a storage seal that activated as soon as one kunai left the hold.

Her hand brushed over that lone kunai, one of the kunai's that had earned her the monicker of the Second Comming of the Yellow Flash. Unlike in the case of her grandfather, the Yondaime Hokage who used special and custom made tri-pronged kunai for his jutsu, hers were simple run of the mill kunai, with their handles wrapped with the sealing formula.

People often wondered why did the Hiraishin leave a Yellow Flash behind the Yondaime. (1) Her father left behind a white flash of light when he used it, unless he was in one of his Chakra Cloaks where he had golden chakra wrapped around his form. Her older sister left behind a teal flash when she warped and she left behind a yellow flash.

It came out of the affinity that they were most attuned to. Naruto, while a master of Yin Yang Release was originally a Futon User, and the wind was coloured white. Rei had the Renton release and the strongest Suiton seen in ages, so her came out as a teal water.

Hers was lightning, the element of speed and piercing. It would seem that the Yondaime did have some special chakra, as it came out coloured yellow when she molded it. Her father honestly had no idea if that was the case or not, so they left it be.

She smiled as she remembered how people were gobsmacked when a 13 year old chunin candidate pulled out the famed Hiraishin no Jutsu, the jutsu that destroyed Iwa in the Third Shinobi war and was classified as one of the few reality bending techniques, in front of thousands of people.

That day too was one her most precious memories. When she was 11, her father started to teach her the basis of the Flying Thunder God technique, not believing that she could pull it off anytime soon so there wouldn't be any harm to get her started.

It was one of the few times she had accomplished what she really wanted. Completely surprise her father and make him utterly proud of her. She could still remember the look of disbelief that was planted on her father's face when she performed 20 consecutive teleports in an instant without even being winded in order to take out the White Zetsu clones that were kept and bred for the purpose of chunin exam trials on the final round.

The Zetsu clones weren't alive. They didn't have thought and didn't form opinions, they simply did what they were told. It was decided to use them instead of using real life people whenever such events were to be held. The host for these exams was Tetsu no Kuni, the only country that people believed would never try and use them for nefarious purposes, even with the alliance of the Great 5.

After her golden haired progenitor managed to get his thoughts out of awe induced stupor, he had appeared besides her in an instant with a very worried look on his face before he started to fret over his little girl.

There was a very good reason for his concern over her, and that was probably the only reason she didn't try to kick him in his jewels when he started to fret over her like she was a little girl in front of thousands of witnesses.

True that she loved being the center of his attention whenever she could be, but being cuddled over like she was some sort of a baby was not what she liked at all.

She just liked being the center of his attention, that's it.

The Flying Thunder God was a very dangerous technique, one that could kill it's user if they weren't careful enough or if they even made the tiniest of slip ups in the formula. The technique itself was made in a way that it defied the laws of Nature that not even Rikudo Sennin could, and as such was one of the very few that did so. The others examples could include the Shiki Fuin or the Edo Tensei, all three of them based on Uzumaki fuinjutsu in some was.

The way the jutsu worked is that it established a connection between two points in the world and then bend the space in order to connect them, tearing through the fabrics of reality in the process.

After she had managed to assure her father that she was perfectly fine and that she didn't need medical attention, she was pulled into the tightest hug to date. Whatever it was such a crushing show of affection out of worry or out of happiness she didn't know nor did she bother to care at the time, but she still remembered his next reaction.

The absolutely beaming smile he had giver her that day, the amount of pride that was reflected in his eyes made her heart melt with happiness. She remembered how she tried her very best to in grave that moment into her memory and to enjoy it to her fullest when he started to shower her with kisses and twisted her around in happiness like when she was little.

Nothing else mattered to her in that moment, not the exams, not the thousand of people who saw her get treated like she was a little girl, like she was a Daddy's girl. Nothing else but her and her father.

She shook her head of such thoughts as her heart started to beat faster and faster. She knew that as her body started to get heated up that she should take her mind of such things.

She knew what these feelings were, what it meant when your heart wanted to burst out of you at the thought of a person. She knew for several years after she asked her mother what it was. Now Tayuya may never show it excessively, but the woman was much more in touch with her romantic side than she would care to admit.

So yes, Natsuki knew exactly what these feeling of hers were. She was in love with her father, and has been since she could remember. She had no explanation as to why she did besides the thoughts she already knew.

She often wondered to herself how would it feel for her to be in her mother's shoes and whenever she did a sharp pang of jealousy spiked in her heart. She made sure to always be far enough away from her father when she thought of such things or whenever he was just o busy to delve into his sensory skills to notice, considering the man could sense emotions, especially negative ones.

As she ran a delicate hand through her hair, the result of her natural senjutsu that she was born with that made her skin that much harder to damage and that much easier to heal, she released a chuckle.

As she chuckled demurely she wondered how messed up in the head must she be to be jealous of her mother for receiving her father's affection of a lover. Should she feel wrong for yearning her father's touch in such a way. Could it be considered wrong of her the she felt like so. Was it okay for her to feel love towards the man in such a way.

Should she feel disgusted with herself that she wanted to be loved by her father in a romantic way, or how she often fantasized about being driven through the bed, her body ravaged and her womb speared by the man as she was held in a lovers embrace filled with passion by the very same man that had fathered her, or how often she dreamed about carrying the man's children.

What would the others think, what would her father think about that little part, of how she spent her night dreaming about being giving birth to his kids.

Natsuki meant summer and hope. She loved the summer but hoped for something out of her reach. Choking back a sob, she quickly cleared her mind and let herself become one with Nature like she was taught to do withe her powers by the very same man she loved.

The nature always calmed her down. Naruto told her it's because the Nature is in her very soul and that it would always look out for her, whatever that meant. Her powers were similar to the Toad Style Sage Mode, with her skin being harder and her senses becoming connected with the world, but she wasn't anywhere near the level of a real Sage with either, nor was she much of a sensor, yet.

Another breeze swept through the field like the wind really wanted to calm her down, and she smiled a small, sour smile. Turning her head towards the small field where her young sister was training she felt a sigh approaching, one that she couldn't stop from escaping her.

Whenever she was off duty she would come her to observe her sister train, as this was their little secret spot that they spent their time in. Now however, there was just one little problem with that picture, one that caused the young woman to sigh in apprehension.

Kasumi wasn't where she should be right now, and Natsuki could never find her when she wanted to be hidden. It was funny, since her father and the Kyuubi were the only ones that could ever find her. The girl didn't know how she did it, but her young sister was completely neutral with her chakra. She could be flaring it like her life depended on it, but no one would ever be able to detect her besides people with a dojutsu looking at her.

And those might go blind in the case they did.

Pushing herself up into a handstand before flipping over onto a lower branch so that she could take a look at any clues that her younger sister might have left behind, she grinned, her depressed mood pushed back by the current happenings.

With a shake of head that sent her golden hair flutzing into the wind, the youngest ever user of the fabled Hiraishin disappeared, leaving behind only a small flicker of yellow static that danced across the branch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Play: Take To the Sky - Owl City Lyrics

The red headed she-devil named Kasumi yelped painfully as she fell, once again for the umpteenth time that day on her but. After shaking her head and her hair which by now looked like really, really bad morning mess, she got up on her feet, massaging her sore but.

She glared at the tree that seemed to be mocking here as she failed another attempt to reach that blasted tree branch. She knew she would get it this time, only for her concentration to be broken by her clone dispelling.

''Haah'' she let out a small war cry as she ran forward, jumping upwards and continuing to run up the vertical surface like the gravity didn't mean anything. She was there, she just needed to reach past that one meter and she would wind.

As her chakra began to destabilize, she gritted her teeth.

In turn, her lack of calmness messed up her control even further, and so she fell down the tree while flailing her arms around, barely being able to twist in mid air and land before she connected with the ground in another painful connection between her little ass and the hard floor.

As her bruises slowly healed under the power of her healing factor, Kasumi ran through the forest. She would have to find another place to train before someone, most likely Uncle Kurama was sent after her by her mother to fetch her.

The woman was adherent when she said that she will have to go through the Academy. Let it never be said that the Uzumakis were a calm bunch.

So she ran through the forest, trying to find the best place to hide in where she could train. She knew this area pretty well and so believed that she could shake off her pursuers for long enough, when suddenly, she felt a funny feeling trickle up her spine.

The air arround her distorted partially and she felt a wave of air rush past her quickly. As dust and leaves and various small sticks were picked up, she was forced to close her eyes as she ran forward.

No matter, she was this close to the next clearing and the line in which she was running was clear of any-

''Auchiee!'' Kasumi yowled in pain as she collided with something solid before falling down on her sore but again. Said but didn't like taking such abuse and sent her some stinging feelings. Apparently she had just run into something that wasn't there a few moments ago.

''What the hell?'' she asked as she opened her eyes and came face to face with blue pants that were the standard issue Konoha garb. On the left leg, at least what was the left leg from her perspective there was a kunai holster like her father had strapped on at all times.

Quickly Kasumi followed the legs upwards to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her in confusion, at least she thought it was confusion. So she wasn't as smart as her big sister, you can't expect the kid to read emotions like they were a color book.

She quickly took in the appearance of the Konoha Jonin. She knew it was a jonin because the woman's flak jacket was colored in the darker drab shade of green camouflage then the chunin lighter versions were. The kunoichi wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and blue form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

One more important thing was the fact that the woman had red hair in the same shade as she did and daddy's blue eyes. When she took a better look, the lady looked a lot like her actually.

''Hey, who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing here, dattebano!'' Of course with her, any and all courtesy flew out of the window whenever she was placed out of her element. So she demanded quite rudely out of the kunoichi.

She needed to know if this woman was sent by her mother to fetch her or not. She knew her Dad wouldn't care is she left the booring Academy on her own, he was teaching her on his own at home so anything that she needed to know she would learn from him.

Her only response was a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kunoichi huffed to herself as she walked into the clearing she sometimes used for relaxation. While Konoha offered plenty of training grounds to pick from for it's ninja forces, those would most often end up as battlegrounds between ninja and as a result, wouldn't be relaxing.

Logic simple 101. Training meant something would blow up. Stuff that blew up didn't make for a relaxing environment.

Stupid Minato-baka and his paperwork, now she was angry at the man and needed to vent some anger on the poor unsuspecting foliage.

Of course the man was to dense to propose to her, even if she knew he was planning to do so soon. She loved the man to death but sometimes his stupidity caused her to grip her hair in frustration as she felt the Kyuubi snicker at her misfortune.

As she stepped into the clearing she suddenly felt something odd in the air, and watched in curiosity as some strange fissures in the air appeared. So she must be caught in some strange genjutsu, no matter.

Releasing her chakra, she felt a little bashful as the pulse picked up the wind around her and sent various small sticks and rocks flying away. She was about to turn towards her favorite tree she had christened Mr Punchy Face, with the cartoonish face of Jiraya the Gama Sannin/Sennin engraved into the wood before a small object colliding with her stooped her plan.

Her ninja training quickly kicked in and she was about to lash out at whoever tried attacking her before she heard a childish squeak of ''Auchiee!'' So it was a small kid that didn't look where he or she was going.

Letting the kunai she had grabbed in an instant fall back into her pouch, she looked down to see a head of hair in the exact same shade as hers shaking her head. Well this would be amusing, what was a child doing all the way out here.

It could be dangerous as somebody could attack or kidnap the child, in this case a girl due to her voice.

''What the hell?''

The girl raised her head and the Kunoichi got a good look at the girl. A round face, with a small amount of baby fat. Stormy grey-blue eyes and fiery red hair in the dark shade, like hers.

The girl was wearing messed up clothes, a blue T shirt with smudges of dirt and partially torn pants.

On a side note, the little girl looked a lot like she did when she was that young.

''Hey, who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing here, dattebano!'' although the girls manners left much to be desired, this one just managed to resemble here more and more. One thing did make her raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

'_Dattebano?'_ That sounded a lot like her own verbal tick, but why did this girl look like she had just come out a fight and lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

But before anything else could be said, a pulse of chakra, much heavier than Kushina's own exploded out of the smaller red head, sending the red haired kunoichi flying away towards Mr Punchy Face at impressive speeds.

Kasumi squawked when she saw this, knowing that she was about to be caught. Her father and her foxy uncle always found her almost instantly after that weird pulse chakra thingy. But before she could try to run away from her designated captors, something fluffy wrapped around her ankle and hoisted her up into the air.

As she was hanging upside down with her arms following the laws of gravity she was turned to see the plushy face of her god-father and uncle. How the fox could be her uncle she had no idea but she let it be. She was a kid afterall.

On the side, The Kunoichi wasn't sure what had just happened as she pulled herself out her place within the tree. The little girls chakra pulsed and the she was suddenly and quite violently sent towards a tree. breaking through it halfway.

''Ow...what the hell was that Dattebane!?'' she asked to no one in particular as she shook her head. Good thing she was conscious enough to send chakra to the back of her head or she would have had a serious head splitting head ache.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the girl being held up by a familiar orange tail. Her eyes slowly followed after the fluffy appendage, and she felt her blood run cold at the sight of the Kyuubi, even if he was only the size of a horse.

She felt the beast within her seal roar in anger and tried her very best to ignore the kitsune's hissy fit.

Back with the Uzumaki child and Sage's creation, Kasumi wailed in her captor's hold, but she was not to be free. She kicked and trashed trying her very best to force the fox to let her go, but deep down she knew it was for naught.

''Uncle Kurama, let go of my leg dammit!''

Kurama sighed, a rather strange thing to see on a horse sized 9 tailed fox as he looked at his partner's child. He shook her around a little, just to make her calm down. He had learned long ago that unless you were Naruto or sometimes Tayuya, only force would get the gaki's children to listen if they decided to become stubborn.

''Naruto, why are your children all troublemakers?'' He asked in his deep and manly, but definitely not booming and fear-inspiring voice. Kurama shook his head, but alarm bells rang in his head and he quickly jumped away from his spot on the ground.

Not a moment later, his eyes widened as he sensed the oh so familiar chakra and saw golden constructs of chakra, the Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai Chakra Chains erupting from the ground in an attempt to encircle him.

Making sure that Kasumi was safe in his hold, he took a deep breath before he roared. The chakra induced supersonic wall of power managed to deflect them at the moment, only because they seemed to be made with haste. Those chains were meant to hold the biju after all, and had to be stronger than what his small roar could break.

Turning to look at the source of these chains, he knew something was wrong. There was something very, very wrong because right no, in front of him, he could see the woman that was sued as his second vessel, the woman whose life he himself took in an attempt to remain free of humanity and their attempts to control his power.

The woman who is supposed to be dead.

''KUSHINA!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a mile away from the place where time had decided to make problems, Natsuki felt her head implode in pain as the nature around her contorted and screamed as something that was not meant to happen reverberated through the world.

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew there was something very wrong and that the Kyuubi she has grown up around was at the center of the mess.

And this would subsequently mean that her sister was in trouble as well. As her face became set in a grim expression, she started moulding her chakra and reached for a kunai in her holster. With one smooth motion, she sent the kunai flying towards the spot where she could sense the powerful chakras, one of them she knew being that of the Tailed beast and the other strongly resembling her father's, but much lighter and smaller, and also tainted with the corrosive chakra that all the tailed beast possessed.

Before the kunai could even land, she disappeared in a flash of yellow light and reappeared above the kunai, taking a hold of it and kicking off with a chakra induced leap, her form nothing but a black and yellow blur in the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) I know that it doesn't leave a flash in reality, but for the sake of this story, it looks like the one in the games.

Now as I've said. This will most likely turn into incest. I didn't do it just cause, but because I've managed to think of an amazing story that will thrown the world into a vortex of problems. Now this will develop slowly, meaning that no it won't be simply an Uzumakicest fiesta, but will actually involve the workings of a human heart, feelings and problems that came with emotions.


End file.
